Reptillian Crocodilian
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Marinette is Pet-Sitting Fang for the week, but as it turns out; watching over a crocodile in a fancy hotel isn't as easy as one would think.
1. A Favor

After the reveal, Marinette and Adrien had become closer than ever before. They spent more time together, and ended up becoming closer to one another than they were with Alya and Nino.

Even still though, they never told one another of their feelings.

Marinette waved goodbye to her parents as she headed to the door. The moment she closed the bakery door behind her, she spotted everyone in her class all hanging out in front of her school. Alya, who stood beside Adrien and Nino, waved over to Marinette happily, soon joined by the two boys. Marinette raised her hand halfway, when all of a sudden-

 _SCREEEEECH!_

A sleek black limo turned a sharp corner and drove almost 20 above the speeding limit towards the bakery. She watched with wide and shocked eyes as it screeched to a halt before her, and wondered what the heck was happening.

The drivers door was thrown open, and Penny Rolling jumped out and ran to Marinette in quick panic. "Marinette! We need your help- pronto!"

Marinette opened her mouth, "Wha-" She was interrupted when Jagged Stone himself burst out from the passenger seat. "Marinette, you're my number one friend who can help us! Please say you'll help!"

Marinette blinked a few times in surprise. "Umm, sure? But why-"

Jagged and Penny linked arms with Marinette and dragged her back inside the bakery. "Thank you Marinette!"

In Front of the school, everyone from class was staring silently with low hanging jaws at what they had just seen. Alya shook slightly from the shock. "D-did that just happen?"

Nino gave a low whistle. "Dang, dude! I knew Marinette was close with Jagged Stone, but for him and that dudette to just spring up and drag her back home-" he snickered and punched Adriens arm in a joking manner. "That's what friendship's all about, right?"

Adrien couldn't help the light laugh at this, remembering the time he was sick, and his three friends had quite literally dragged him home, and yelled at Nathalie to let him stay in bed. Nino and Alya had both been banned from the mansion, but they didn't care. Marinette probably would have been banned as well, if not for the fact that his father favored her most from all of his friends.

Chloe humphed in indignation. "Why did he go to _her_ for help?"

What Chloe didn't know, was that Marinette was probably the only one who could help at that moment.

* * *

Marinette blinked a few times. "You want me to what?"

Penny laughed nervously, "I know, it's a big favor, but you're the only one we can ask to do this!"

The three of them and Marinettes parents were sitting inside of the living room, as Penny and Jagged asked Marinette for help.

Sabine frowned in confusion. "So let me get this straight… You want our daughter, to pet-sit your crocodile?"

Penny nodded, "Yes, basically. We need to leave in an hour for a gig in Budapest, Hungary, and as it just so happens, it's illegal for Crocodiles to be brought in. If we did, chances are, they could legally shoot Fang." she sighed. "There's no time to hire a professional pet-sitter, and besides that, we've already looked at the given options. Crocodiles were out of the question to all applicants…"

Jagged smiled brightly and hopefully to Marinette, "And then I thought- 'Hey, why not Marinette! Fang already loves her, and we trust her ta bits!' So please say you'll help Marinette!"

Marinette thought for a moment before looking to her Parents. They smiled and gave a light nod. Marinettes smile grew onto her, before she turned and nodded. "Of course I'll help! Besides, I happen to love Fang as well. You watch him everyday, so how hard could it be for me to watch him for a few days, right?"

They smiled brightly and hugged Marinette. "Thank you Marinette!"

* * *

In between first and second classes, Alya's phone gave a light buzz. She pulled it out and smiled. "Marinettes doing fine, she said that she needs to do a favor for Jagged Stone, so she can't make it in today."

Adrien and Nino turned back to face the brunette. Nino tipped up his cap. "That's good to hear. Did she mention what she was asked to do?"

Alya's phone buzzed again and she looked down to it. "She says she's…?!"

Alya's eyes blew wide. "Umm, sooo… Marinettes going to be living at the mayor's hotel for the week." Chloe froze and jumped up looking affronted. "What?!"

Alya nodded, "Yeah. That favor for Jagged Stone? For some reason, she needs to stay at your daddies hotel for it."

Chloe growled and stomped her foot. "Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! I will not stand for this!

* * *

Marinette waved goodbye as Jagged and Penny left. She stood inside the lobby of the hotel beside the mayor and their families butler. Marinette was holding onto the leash to Fang, as Mayor Andre Biogeios looked to her gratefully., "Thank you Marinette, you're a lifesaver! I couldn't bare the thought of him being unsupervised, or else my guests would be frightened and might leave."

Marinette nodded happily. "Of course sir. Come on, Fang. Time for your bath."

Fang gave a low rumble as he turned and followed after Marinette. The Mayor sighed with relief when the crocodile got farther away.

* * *

At lunch hour, Adrien decided he would give Marinette a visit and find out what exactly she was helping Jagged with. When he arrived to the hotel, the doorman pointed him where to go, and Adrien went on up. Once he arrived to the door of the bedroom, he was about to knock when-

"Aaaaahh!"

Adrien paled when he heard Marinettes scream. He burst into the room and ran around the corner, stopping short at the sight that met him.

Fang was sitting inside the large bath tub of water, swimming around in pleasure. Marinette popped her head out of the water and coughed a bit before groaning. "This is ridiculous…"

Adrien stared for a moment at the sight of his blue haired friend, before bursting into laughter. Marinette looked to Adrien in surprise, before blushing madly. She hid a bit lower into the water to hide her flush of embarrassment.

Adrien walked over and held out a hand to her. "You okay there, princess?" Marinette took his hand and let him pull her out. It was his turn to blush when he found that she was wearing a cute pink bathing suit, with her favorite cherry blossom designs on them. "S-so, what are you doing?"

She sat down on the edge of the tub and sighed. "I was asked to watch Fang for the week, since it's illegal for him to go to Budapest with Jagged and Penny, they needed me to pet-sit him. He can't stay at the bakery, so I have to stay at the hotel." Adrien handed her a towel and she started to wipe her face. "I needed to give him a bath, so I changed and hopped in to make it more efficient."

Adrien nodded as he looked to Fang, "Understandable." He looked around. "Where's Tikki?"

Marinette pointed towards the tub, and Adrien found Tikki lying on a small blow-up floaty, lazily eating at a macaron. She didn't even glance their way as she waved. "Hey Adrien."

Plagg flew out and chuckled. "You look so lazy…"

Adrien frowned, "Won't Fang try to eat them?" Marinette shook her head. "No. Fang actually likes Tikki. I'm pretty sure all animals like kwami's."

Adrien nodded as Marinette got back into the water, and stepped closer to Fang. She pointed top a sponge and soap bar. "Adrien, would you mind?"

Adrien tossed them over to her and watched as she scrubbed away at Fangs scales. "What about school?"

Marinette sighed and gave a small shrug. "I don't know. I'll just have to wait and see what happens, ya know?" Fang pushed his muzzle to Marinettes chest, making the girl giggle happily. "Though I wouldn't mind just staying here for the week."

Adrien nodded. "Can't blame you, but I would end up missing my Princess. In fact, I already was earlier." Marinette blushed a bit before flicking his nose playful;ly. "Aww, kitty~ Were you bored without me there to entertain you?"

Adrien chuckled, "Ha, ha. I'm serious though, I would miss you."

She smiled and came forward, kissing his cheek, "I'd miss you too." She turned her back to him as she started to clean up Fang, all the while internally freaking out at what had happened.

Did she just do that?!

Adrien remained frozen as he blushed madly. Did she just kiss him?!

* * *

 **Alright, so I highly doubt that crocodiles are actually illegal in Budapest, but so what. It's all FanFiction. Fight me.**

 **More chapters to come, and yes, it is supposed to be shorter chapters.**


	2. School

Marinette woke up in the morning, with a large weight being pressed to her entire body. She tried to move, but it proved ineffective. She opened her eyes, and that's when she finally remembered all that had happened.

She was at the Mayor's hotel, pet-sitting Jagged Stones pet crocodile.

"Tikki…"

Tikki flew over and smiled nervously, "Yeah? Good morning Marinette."

Marinette rubbed her temples. "Yeah, good morning. Umm, just out of curiosity… Is fang-?" Tikki giggled lightly, "Yeah. Fang decided to lay on top of you last night when it rained. He likes the water, but not the noise."

Marinette sat up as much as she could, to find Fangs' head nuzzled into her chest, close to her face. She sighed with a small smile, before soothingly petting his face. He awoke at her touch, but gave a low rumbling noise as he pushed into her hands. Tikki sat on the edge of the bed, watching with a small giggle.

"It's almost ridiculous how calm you act to waking up with a crocodiles head in your face."

Marinette thought of it for a moment before laughing, "You're right, actually."

Marinette got up and started changing for the day. When she and was all ready to go, she opened the door and pat her thigh to Fang. "C'mon Fang. You want some breakfast?"

Fang gave out a small hiss as he scurried over. Tikki flew into Marinettes purse, as the crocodile followed after said girl down to the dining halls.

Upon arriving, Chloe was in there eating with her father, when the mayor's daughter screamed and pointed over to them. "Eek! Daddy, it's a monster!"

Marinette crossed her arms, "Chloe, Fang's been staying here for a while now." In return, the blonde in question glared towards her. "I wasn't talking about the crocodile. What are you doing here, Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette rolled her eyes as she walked over to Jaggeds reserved table. Fang took a seat beside her as the butler brought over two large covered trays.

"A favor for Jagged Stone. He asked for me to watch Fang for him, and I obliged."

The butler opened up Fangs tray to him, revealing a large platter of seasoned and buttered frog legs. Marinettes own plate had toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange slices. Chloe sauntered over after she was finished eating. "So then, seeing as you're all held up here with Mr. Stone's pet alligator, I suppose you won't be coming to school then, will you?"

Marinette frowned to Chloe. "Crocodile. Fang is a crocodile."

Andre walked over and smiled brightly. "And I've already discussed it with Marinettes parents and Principle Damocles. Fang will be joining Marinette to school, and we'll see if it all goes alright. If not, then she can get help on catching up after she's finished watching Monsieur Stones Crocodile."

Marinette nodded and Chloe growled in annoyance. Once Marinette finished with breakfast, she and Fang followed after Chloe to her father's limo, and all three got in. Chloe held them up however, saying how she refused to sit by either Marinette, or Fang.

Once arrived at school, Marinette saw Alya, Nino, and Adrien talking in front of the steps of the school. Sabrina was waiting patiently on the curb for Chloe to arrive. When the car pulled up, Chloe burst out with a deep growl. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I refuse to sit by her any longer!"

Marinette climbed out of the car, shocking everyone that she had arrived with the Mayor's daughter. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Chloe."

Alya walked over, "Girl, why were you riding with Chloe?" Marinette smiled nervously as she turned around, "Umm, well. Her father must have thought it was a bad idea for me to walk here, what with my new companion."

Nino frowned, "Dude, what companion?"

Just then, Marinette pat her thighs to Fang. "Come on Fang, you're coming into school too." Fang crawled out lithly from his seat at the ground of the car. Several screams came, but they quickly calmed. Alya jumped into Nino's arms in panic. "Marinette, look out! Wild Crocodile!"

Marinette laughed lightly. "Don't worry Alya, it's just Fang. Jagged Stones crocodile?" Fang nudged his head to Marinettes leg and she knelt down to pet him. "This is the favor I'm doing for Jagged. Pet-sitting at the hotel for the week."

Nino frowned, "This can't be your doing, so please tell me… Who's dumb idea was it for you to watch him at school?!"

Marinette gave a blank smile. "The principle, Mme. Bustier, and the Mayor. If all goes well today, then I'll continue coming with Fang. If not, then I'll be back come monday."

Adrien knelt down and gently pat Fang on the head. "I still can't believe you're watching over a crocodile for a week. It seems so unbelievable."

Marinette nodded, as they all four, er- five, headed up to class. It took some adjusting, but they were able to calm the class into understanding that Fang was actually sweet(as long as Marinette was in sight). Alya was extremely terrified of the crocodile, so she had Marinette and Nino switch seats, just to be sure to stay away from the giant reptile.

Adrien took his seat and burst into laughter when he saw Fang crawl onto Marinettes lap. Marinette smiled nervously to the blonde. "Sorry…" Adrien shook his head as he sat down, happily allowing Fang to rest his tail atop him. "It's fine, really. I think I might just enjoy this."

Marinette giggled before turning to face the teacher as the bell rang. Mme. BUstier seemed ecstatic about Fang as she spent the first 10 minutes just cooing, petting, and nuzzling him. As they started, Alya leant forward to whisper to MArinette. "Who knew Bustier had a thing for reptiles?" Marinette nodded as she took out her textbook, and tried her best to stay focused. Everytime she nodded off, Fang would lightly nip her arm, or scratch it to get her to wake up. Frankly, Marinette found it was easier to some to school with the crocodile.

When the bell rang for the break, Lila started up on her old tricks, and soon, almost the whole class was around her. "Oh yeah, Jagged and me are totes close. I would have offered to pet sit Fang, but I'm pretty busy as it is. You know; helping my mom bring up a new treaty with a foreign country. It's what I do, to help everyone~"

The crowd ooed, and Marinette rolled her eyes. She was almost ready to set Fang loose on that girl. She wouldn't though, as Adrien reached out and held her hand with a reassuring smile. Marinette smiled back as she pet Fangs head, when suddenly, Lila walked over with the crowd. She continued talking of how her and JAgged hung out all the time as she went to the door. But as soon as she was near Fang, he looked to her and gave a guttural growl. Lila squeaked and jumped back in surprise.

It took everything within Marinette not to burst into laughter. "What's wrong, Lila? Aren't you and Jagged friends? Fang loves almost everyone close to his owner, anyways." She didn't know if she may have been pushing her luck, but by the smirk on her green eyed partners face, she'd guess that she was fine. Lila turned red as she composed herself to the questioning looks of her classmates. "Y-yes, well, I would have been calm about it, but… Honestly? Fang doesn't appreciate me too much. Because me and Jagged are so close, we honestly forget Fang is even there half the time. We're besties, like I said."

The others nodded after a moment, somehow buying the lie. Marinette hummed and scratched below Fangs jaw, "Aww, really? I mean, Penny Rolling and Jagged are dating, and she's with him all the time, and yet Fang seems to love her to. Who knows, maybe he just doesn't like you in general. He's probably not used to you."

Lila fumed but composed herself when she received everyone's attention. She laughed with her hand to her mouth, "Yes, well, he's an animal, you know? Can't expect them to like people so easily~" Adrien really couldn't help himself on this. He reached over and pet Fang on the head with a smirk, and the crocodile seemed to almost purr as it rested down its head. "I didn't know him until yesterday, and he liked Marinette the moment he met her. Who knows, maybe we're just that likeable, hmm?"

MArinette shrugged with a smile, "It's a mystery, huh?"

They looked over to find the crowd following after Lila who merely shot Marinette a glare before leaving. Now left with only the 2 of them, MArinette and Adrien high fived with a laugh, and their kwamis flew out as well. Tikki hummed in thought. "You know, I really do wonder how they all believe her so much. I mean- some of the things she says turns out to sound a bit ludacris!"

Plagg chuckled as he went to lay in a small ball upon Marinettes hair. "Who knows. When they learn the truth though, make me some cheesy popcorn so that I and watch."

Marinette hummed as she unconsciously leaned against Adrien, said boy being so used to it he didn't notice. Her head laid on his shoulder, as his chin turned to sit upon her head. Plagg moved to curl up into Marinettes pigtails, and Tikki pet away at Fang's scales.

When Alya and Nino returned, both kwamis hid, and Marinette and Adrien merely continued the conversation without so much as a glance. "-but it's hard o put on without help the first time. I decided at that moment that it was easier to just forget about makeup. Especially eye liner."

Adrien shrugged his free shoulder as he brought their entwined hands up and kissed the back of her own. "Doesn't matter to me. You're already beautiful without it." Alya gasped in delight as she rushed over, being sure to be nowhere near Fangs head. "YES! Finally! My ship has sailed! NINO! They finally owned up!"

Marinette and Adrien sat up and exchanged a confused glance before looking back to Alya, "Wha-?" Nino came over and groaned in relief, "It's about time! So, who confessed first?"

"Huh?"

Alya pulled out her phone and took a picture and then switched it to video. "Now all of Paris will know that you're finally a thing! So, as Nino said; who confessed first? How did it happen? What was the answer?"

Marinette frowned, "Alya, what are you t-" "Did you guys kiss yet or what, because that needs to hurry along." Marinette and Adriens eyes blew wide at this and they both felt their kwamis silently laughing at them in their pockets.

Alya frowned, "Wait a minute… Are you guys a couple yet or what?"

Marinette sat up in fright, "NO?!" Nino groaned, "For pete's sake; just hook up already!"

Adrien looked to the bewildered, "Why would you think we're dating all of a sudden?" Alya frowned and pointed to them, "But- but you were all touchy like?"

Marinette shrugged as she calmed herself down. "That's just the way we are. So what, we hold hands and sit close?"

Alya smirked and crossed her arms, "Oh Marinette. Sweet, innocent, gentle Marinette. Never change." Marinette frowned, feeling as though sweet and innocent were meant as an insult. "Possibly, those can be for friends. But when you rest your heads together and hold hands as if caressing one another, people will talk. Also; friends don't usually whisper sweet nothings to each other while kissing their hands- _Adrien_."

Adrien flushed as he turned to look elsewhere, "No idea what you're talking about."

Fang grumbled, rolling his eyes at them. Nobody knew it, but even the crocodile found their denseness aggravating.


End file.
